In The Falling Leaves
by Pistols n Daisys
Summary: Some characters from one messed up rp thing me and some friends came up with. One of them requested me to put it into story format so here it is. Im warning you its REALLY RETARDED


–...whoo another story...throws confetti...doing this one on request--

In a land where time itself is messed up...ninjas come together in a love and hate struggle. Through passion and hatred...who will die and who will survive...no one can tell yet. Kisame has raised Yaku ever since she was little when he found her in an abandoned forest. Hidan is the sophisticated one, but is a pervy one at times especially when it comes to Ryoku Yaku's older sister. Ryoku has mysteriously come back. She claims to be restored from the grave but who can tell? Sasori is part puppet and rarely shows his emotions and scowls almost 24/7. He and Ryoku are dating. Yaku is a tormented soul who was captured when she was young and was forced to kill for the dragonfly village now she returns and her personality is a bet unstable. Ichigo is a soul reaper who is in a bad mood almost all the time and he likes to fight...A LOT. Temari is a ninja from the sand village who uses a huge fan to fight, he Yaku and Kibanu are best friends. Kibanu has a pet baby dragon named Tye and she is the calmest one of the three. Tobi...well is TOBI.

Yaku was outside running around laughing up a storm being the active one she was.

"Hey Yaku! What are ya doing?!" Kibanu said running up to her.

"Having fun of course my friend!" I grab her wrist and we start to swing around in circles. Tye flew out of Kibanu's jacket and perched on a nearby tree branch. Kisame was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and frowning in disgust.

Ichigo walks over to Yaku and Kibanu "Hey...how's it going?" he says.

Temari walks past him and stands beside her friends "Well Well Look who is here..." she says while leaning her fan against a tree.

Kibanu blushes a bit and whispers to Yaku "hehe Don't you think Ichigo is kind of cute?" She said with a smile.

Yaku looks at her utterly confused "...what? Did you forget already...I do not understand relationships, the last five years of my life have been bent on killing things. I do not understand compassion yet."

Kibanu puts a hand over her mouth when she goes to talk about passion. Temari rolls her eyes "aw geeze you guys."

Yaku walks over to Ichigo and goes to take his mask but Ichigo quickly moves out of the way "what the hell do you think your doing?!"

"..Trying to get your mask I like it!" she tries to jump for it but all attempts were failures. "Aww come on THAT MASK IS AWESOME!!"

Kisame walks over to them and gives Yaku a look "...why in the world would you want THAT tacky thing anyways?" He raises an eyebrow

"KISAME!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!" Yaku runs around him and then glomps him.

In Kisame's head..."...why me..."

"Humph...well I see she does have good taste unlike you fishy." Ichigo says as he eyes Kisame

Kisame smirks "what are you looking ?!"

"..Geeze...I dunno...you tell me fish face"

"Gaaahhhrrh!!! THAT'S IT!!" Kisame reaches behind his back.

"AHHH NO KISA NO!!!" Yaku pleads

Kisame scratches his back "..what?"

Yaku sighs a sigh of relief and she laughs.

Ichigo lets his guard down and turns around to walk away "as you ..." when he least expects it, Yaku swipes his mask in the middle of his statement and runs for it waving her arms as she ran with it. Kisame busts up laughing.

"Run Yaku Run!!!" shouts Temari grabbing her fan

"HEY COME BACK HERE!!!" shouts Ichigo chasing after her.

Kibanu runs beside Yaku "pssst pass it off to me". Yaku nods and passes the mask off and they head in two different directions. Ichigos still pursues Yaku. Until he realizes that she doesnt have it. He stops and runs for Kibanu. Kibanu hands off the mask to Tye who gives it to Yaku. But Hidan gets in the way and grabs the mask. He sips some tea and adjusts his monocle "..I say...what is this?" He asks.

Yaku grabs it back and puts it on "hahaha it's a cool mask!"

Ichigo comes up and takes to mask "Hmph...I got it now" He goes to put it away but Yaku gives him big cute chibi eyes. "WHAT?!"

Kisame comes over laughing "she still wants that worthless piece of junk"

Ichigo smirks "worthless huh...well I need this here..." He looks back at Yaku and sighs.

"I say...what thing may posses some sort of power" said Hidan.

"HIIIIIIDDAAAAANNNNN!!!!" Tobi leaps from a bush and hugs Hidan "HIIIIDDAAANN!!!"

"Oh ...great..I say hello Tobi." Says Hidan who pats Tobi on the head.

Ichigo sighs "well see you all later im going on a camping trip..." He packs some things and goes to leave. When he is out of hearing range Teamari grins and turns to Yaku and Kibanu.

"Are you guys...thinking what im thinking?"


End file.
